Extraordinarily Unexpected
by WishingDreamer5
Summary: He thought that she was really beautiful and elegant. She thought that he was the epitome of light. But there was something about him that made her heart ache. It's weird how love is not bound by the laws of logic, and yet... -green-piggy's 100 Song Challenge, including nearly all KH characters, multiple pairings. Completed/Discontinued, unless you can convince me otherwise.
1. The Promised Beginning

**A/N: This is green-piggy's 100 Song Challenge. Yes, I still have 5 unfinished stories to work on, so I have no idea why I'm even starting a new collection. XD That being said, after January I will be able to update this twice a month. I think that this is a collection of my best one-shots so far, if I do say so myself, but you'll be the judge of that of course.**

 **The rules are that I have to write 120 drabbles/one-shots, using 120 different original soundtracks (OSTs) from the KH series. It can be IU as well as AU. I hope you enjoy my take on this challenge! :)  
**

 **© WishingDreamer5, December 2015**

* * *

 **1\. The Promised Beginning  
**

 _Where am I? Why do I feel so exhausted?_

The first thing Ventus spotted as soon as he opened his striking blue eyes was a blue-ish blur located somewhere next to him. Soon enough, his vision cleared and the blond could see sharply again. He realized that the blue blur was actually a pretty young woman with...

"Blue hair?" he muttered, amost in awe.

Was he hallucinating? It sure was a nice hallucination then, because she was simply beautiful. This had to be the most flawless-looking girl he had ever seen.

The pretty bluenette in question put a hand on his forehead, probably to feel his temperature. "Thank heavens your fever is as good as gone," she said with a relieved sigh. "You got us worried for a moment, Ven. How do you feel now? You look horrible."

"I'm fine, I guess... Who are you?" he asked, more bluntly than he'd intended.

"Oh! The fever must have made you forget about everything, huh?"

He shrugged. How could he know that if he'd really forgotten about it?

"My name is Aqua. We are both pupils living here, along with another boy, Terra. We are trained to be Keyblade Masters, by the famous Master Eraqus himself. But you'll get to hear more about that as soon as you've fully recovered, okay? You need to rest first."

Ven started to nod, but stopped at once when it hurt too much. What kind of a fever was this, that it made him feel like something was wrong in his head?

Aqua's voice was as kind as her smile, though, and she smelled so nice, like something sweet that was vaguely familiar to him. Perhaps cookies? At this moment, the boy couldn't quite put his finger on what it was exactly. He did not have much time to ponder over that, however, because the bedroom door opened at that moment.

A tall, dark-haired teenager stepped in. This guy didn't look like he would lose a sparring match.

When his eyes fell on Ven, he smiled too. "Hey there! You finally woke up, I see? You must be hungry huh?"

At that moment, his stomach decided to growl loudly, causing him to blush. Terra chuckled at that and Aqua let out a melodious laugh.

"Let's do something about that right away. Terra, could you help me get the biggest tray from the kitchen? I can't reach it."

"Sure thing." The guy who was apparently Terra, ruffled Ven's hair affectionately, before following Aqua outside.

Ven leaned back in his cushions, before studying the room he was currently in. Nearly everything in it was a soft shade of yellow, almost as though the room was made for him. Well, at least that proved Aqua's story of him actually living here.

Everyone was acting so incredibly nice to him, like they knew him for years. It was as though they were made out of laughter and sunshine. His stomach fluttered at that thought.

Ven knew for sure that he was going to like it here, _a lot_.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading and please let me know what pairings you prefer! To make it easier for you to mentally prepare for certain chapters (or skip them if you think they'll suck), I'll announce the pairing/friendship of the next chapter every time. :D  
**

 **Next chapter: whichever you prefer; CloudxTifa or SoraxKairi?**

 **PS: I would really appreciate it if you could take a look at my poll on my profile page and vote. Thanks in advance! :)**


	2. Dearly Beloved

**A/N: A short chapter this time, but no worries; it won't always be like that. And I decided to not do a pairing this time either. XD  
**

 **Thanks: Keep Calm and Be Ninja, and Shiranai Atsune. :)  
**

* * *

 **2\. Dearly Beloved**

He thought that she was really beautiful and elegant. She thought that he was the epitome of light. Aqua couldn't keep her eyes off Sora no matter how hard she tried, and that wasn't because he had just saved her ass or because he was the Keyblade's Chosen One. No, he seemed strangely familiar to her.

The pretty bluenette extended her right hand, ready to introduce herself. "I'm-"

"Aqua," Sora finished quickly, before his eyes widened and he covered his mouth with his hand.

Aqua was just as taken aback as the spiky-haired boy. "Y-yes… That's right."

But how did he know? She was pretty sure that they had never met. Still…there was something about him that made her heart ache, especially the way he looked at her.

"About time you showed up! I thought you'd forgotten all about me," Sora continued jokingly, before his brows furrowed in confusion. "I'm sorry. I have no idea where that came from."

Aqua's cerulean-blue eyes widened as realization hit her. She'd recognize that tone of voice anywhere. "Ven…?"

She knew it was him within Sora. Ven's heart must have looked for the brightest light he could find…

As soon as she'd said his name, a lonely tear rolled down Sora's cheek. He touched his face and noticed how his finger was wet.

"Huh, why am I…crying?"

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter: Aqua/Zack. :)  
**


	3. Hand in Hand

**A/N: This takes place right before BBS, in Radiant Garden. It's really pointless, but I hope it's somehow entertaining anyway! :D  
**

 **Thanks: Keep Calm and Be Ninja, readingchameleon, Deathgeass, and shealakiah. :)  
**

* * *

 **3.** **Hand in Hand**

Some people were extremely superstitious. For some reason, Isa was one of them. It was kind of weird too, because it just didn't fit the straight A student. Or maybe the whole hocus pocus thing actually worked out for him. It would explain his ridiculously high grades.

"Hey, you're wearing your shoes," Lea said to his best friend, when he noticed that Isa was wearing the pair of shoes of which he swore brought him good luck.

It probably had something to do with the fact that they had a pretty difficult history exam today.

"Oh, you mean he normally doesn't wear any shoes?" Cloud, whose locker was located next to Isa's, asked with a sheer look of surprise on his face.

"No, I never wear them on other days. I love the feeling of glass and dirt on my soles," Isa replied sarcastically, with a perfect roll of his cobalt-blue eyes.

Apparently, the sarcasm was lost on Cloud, for he replied with a simple, "Oh, okay."

"Hey, and I see you're wearing your pants too," Lea continued, when his eyes fell on Isa's dark-blue lucky jeans.

Squall, who was making his way towards Cloud, suddenly halted after hearing those words. "Wait, you normally don't wear any- Actually, nevermind. I don't want to know."

When the blond and brunet were finally out of their earshot, Isa sneered, "I would _really_ appreciate it if you think before you speak, Lea. My reputation is at stake here."

With that, the silver-haired teen walked away.

Isa frowned. "What did I do now?"

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter: Little Sora goes to school. :)  
**


	4. Laughter and Merriment

**4\. Laughter and Merriment**

Today was a big day for little Sora; it was the day he was enrolling in Destiny's Kindergarten. He was currently sitting in the principal's room, along with his mom. They were mostly talking about grownup stuff, and what kind of a child he was. His mother had never been so positive about him before, and that gave him courage.

His friends had told him that kindergarten was fun. You would make many friends and lots of artsy stuff. You even got to play outside in the sun. And the teachers were all very nice, especially the pretty ones with long hair. That was no wonder; Sora's mom, the nicest of all moms in Destiny Islands, was very pretty too and she had long, dark hair.

Then the Principal, a greying and overly serious man, turned towards Sora. "When is your birthday, son?"

"July fifteenth," little Sora replied proudly.

"What year?"

"Every year," he replied, in a matter-of-factly way, because what kind of question was that, really?

His mother started to laugh, but she stopped right away after catching the dangerous look on the man's face. Instead she replied with, "The year's 2000."

The principal nodded and typed it into his computer. It was on that day that Sora decided that he disliked the principal about as much as Mrs Olivia the librarian.

* * *

 **A/N: Mrs Olivia is one of my OCs. For those who are curious, feel free to check out my one-shot 'Pimple in the Library.'  
**

 **Next chapter: Sora, Kairi and Riku visit Aladdin's wedding ceremony. :)  
**


	5. Floating in Bliss

**5\. Floating In Bliss**

Of course Aladdin and Jasmine didn't have to think twice about inviting Sora, Kairi and Riku to their wedding ceremony. The trio was currently having a great view from one of the balconies near the market, where Aladdin and his wife entered the area on a richly decorated elephant.

Apparently, it was pretty normal in this world to invite over 3000 people for their wedding; the place was packed. It seemed that everyone in the world had gathered on the market place and those who were lucky enough to actually live closeby, were standing on the tiny balconies in hopes of catching a glimpse of the picture perfect bride and groom.

"Look at them, they look so happy," Sora noted with a grin.

"I just love their story!" Kairi gushed.

"Is that so?" Riku asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah! I think it's really beautiful how a simple 'street rat' falls in love with a princess and she actually falls for him too. It's like a modern fairytale; it shows that true love always conquers," Kairi said with a happy sigh. Then, when she caught Riku's gaze, she said, "...What?"

"Do you need a tissue now?" her silver-haired friend asked teasingly, to which she punched him on the arm.

"Not funny, Riku!"

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter: Xion/Vanitas. :)  
**


	6. Tears of the Light

**A/N:** ** **I have an announcement to make: After spending time on this site for more than 8 years and having written over 200 stories, I'm (finally) going to stop writing fanfiction. I will of course do my best to finish Amnesia Completa, my longest Terqua fanfic so far, and _Wishing Radiance, Dreaming Hollow_ (a drabble collection that is focused on Radiant Garden/Hollow Bastion and everyone who's ever been there), but unless I feel a sudden urge to post a one-shot (and let's face it, that happens at least twice a year), I will not focus on anything else but my original work. I will still lurk and reply to messages and such, but I won't finish any of my other ongoing stories (never say never, though). As for this challenge, I may never update it again, or the next update might be there tomorrow. Only time will tell. :P The sucky thing about it is that I had saved up what I thought were my 120 best oneshots for this challenge (not counting this one, because I lost the original drabble for this chapter). But alas, unless someone makes me change my mind, they won't be posted on here. :P  
****

 **That being said, I'd like to take this moment to thank each and every one of you who ever read my stories, and/or reviewed, favorited and followed my work. You have helped me grow more than you can imagine. After this, I feel confident enough to finally finish my book and look for a way to get it published. If you'd like, I will keep you guys updated through my page on here. :)**

 **This drabble is based on a part of the Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets game that has always bothered me, for obvious reasons I think. I can't be the only one, right? I hope you enjoy the results of a semi rewriting of this scene! :)**

* * *

 **6\. Tears of the Light**

The night air was cold enough to make Donald shiver uncontrollably. This only added to this scary atmosphere that hung around the castle, thick, like a curtain of smoke. Donald felt as though he was being watched by someone…or _something_. He wasn't sure which one of these two options was more alarming. Who knew what lurked in the darkness...

Of course it was their luck that made them land in a tree that wanted them dead it seemed. The Gummi ship was still working, thankfully, but Sora had disappeared. Seriously, what kind of twisted world was this?

"Over here, Donald and Goofy!" Sora cried, somewhere in the distance. "This angry whomping willow's got me."

"Ah'yuck! Don't worry, Sora - We'll come and get you! Just hold on!" Goofy quickly shouted.

"I can't do anything else! Hurry up, Guys!"

Donald suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at that.

...Yeah, he had absolutely no idea what he was doing or where he was supposed to go, but at least he was trying, right? And Sora made sure to remind him every ten seconds that he had to hurry up, so all Donald had to do was follow his friend's voice...and avoid being poisoned by the yellow-colored Puffapods They made for great mini-bombs, though.

Sora's voice had become more and more panicky. Donald had to wonder, was he _crying_? That boy probably had tears or light, what with the way he was. Now that he thought some more about it, he hadn't really seen Sora cry before...

Lady Fortune was not making it easy for them, either; it was dark, they would get lost all the time and those moving branches nearly gave him a heart attack every time they popped out of the ground to attack him.

To add insult to injury, Sora was only being whiny to them; the first thing Donald heard when he saw his friend dangling in the tree was, "What kept you, Donald? I can't hang around here all night, y'know!"

That was when Donald finally lost his patience on the bearer of the Keyblade. "SORA, DO YOU ACTUALLY WANT ME TO LEAVE YOU THERE?! BECAUSE I WILL!"  


"...Sorry."

"Yeah, you'd better be," he muttered under his breath.

Did the guy even realize through how much trouble he had to go to save his ass? At that moment, however, something else took Donald's attention. Because a living tree that had access to a flying car was a true nightmare...

 _Uh-oh, this may take a while_ , he thought, as he readied himself for the upcoming battle.

* * *

 **A/N: I'd like to add that I don't hate Ron or anything. On the contrary. It was just that this scene was one of my least favorite ones in the game, and his "Hurry up, Harry!" didn't help. XD Let's say this took place in KH1, after a wrong turn, which would explain Donald's mood. :P  
**


	7. Another Side

**A/N: This was actually my first fanfic about Axel, but I decided to brush it up a little and upload it as a chapter here. Please note that I wrote this 8.5 years ago, with the ever so fitting title 'Burning Love.' Back then it could have been canon, now it's pretty much AU. :P Oh, and technically, I'm not going to continue with this challenge/one-shot collection, because nobody is reading and/or reviewing this anyway, which I'm taking as a loss of interest.**

 **Still, if you happen to stumble upon this by chance, I hope you'll enjoy this. :)  
**

* * *

 **7\. Another Side**

There he was again, exactly at the same place, against his free will, all alone in the cold air. Once he realized what was going on, he felt a cold shiver running down his spine that had nothing to do with the cold itself. But how was it possible to be standing there again? He didn't understand. He only saw flashes of what happened, as if he was in a movie that wasn't edited well enough, until he arrived at the right scene. The scene he wanted to postpone as far as possible. But he knew that he couldn't do that.

Everything went very quickly to him, but that wasn't bad. He knew the entire 'movie' too well from his head. He knew what would follow now. This would be a Happily Never After. There he saw her timid face again, full of emotions that he had never had seen on her. He saw fear, despair and sorrow. Her once so beautiful face, made him shudder. She was crying for some reason.

Lea already knew that there was nothing he could do to save her.

He slowly slipped away from the steel door, away from her. Behind her he saw the fire, burning all that stood in its way. The woman would be the next that would be burn, since she was locked behind those doors of steel. Her eyes never seemed to let him go. He went crazy of grief when he saw her like that.

"Lea, help me! Please!" she begged.

He reached his hands out to her, but he was too far away. _No, this can't be! I can't loose her!_ he thought.

"Lea, don't leave me here behind!" she whispered, scared.

He'd perfectly heard what she just said, despite of the sound of fire in the background.

"Soraya!" Lea called, still slipping away from her, but now even faster.

A dull but hard boom, along with a nauseating pain in his temple and the sound of breaking glass, let him return to reality.

It was very dark in the room.

 _Huh, where am I? What happened?_ Axel thought, completely confused. However, as soon as his eyes got used to the dark, he recognized every shape in the room, his own bedroom.

He was calm again and his breathing slowed down to a more natural tempo. He wasn't in danger; he was lying in his own bed, bathing in his own sweat.

 _Eeew, talking about nasty..._

He threw a glance at the alarm clock. It was only half past three...at night.

He sighed. "Nice timing to wake up, dude. Guess I'll never learn it," he whispered.

He rubbed his finger against his temple.

 _Aauw, that really hurt!_

When he stopped rubbing, he felt that his finger was wet. Was it sweat...or maybe blood? He didn't really want to know. It was the third time that he'd had the same nightmare this week. Would that ever stop? Each time he would turn around in his sleep, he managed to bump his head against the sharp corner of his bedside table, which made his glass of water fall on the ground and which made him wake up by the noise and the pain he had. It was always the same spot that he would bump against the nightstand too, so a bruise appeared on his temple over and over again.

He got up, carefully so he wouldn't step into the pieces of the broken glass, and stumbled to his bathroom. That was quite a task in the pitch dark. But he was able to find his way to the bathroom.

There, he put the lights on and looked at himself in the mirror. Yes, he should have known. His skin was torn open and he was bleeding again. He cursed. Tomorrow he would be the joke of the Organization. Just great!

He looked in the mirror again. His fire red hair looked messy, as it was standing in all directions. That meant that he had to stand in front of the mirror for another four hours tomorrow, to make his hair look normal again. Xemnas would start to whine that he was so slow...

He grinned. Who takes Xemnas seriously? He certainly didn't.

He praised those who had invented hairgel. His bright green eyes looked back at him from the mirror, blinking and not showing any emotions. Not that that was possible anyway, since he had no heart anymore. Then Soraya's reflection appeared in the mirror next to his. Her eyes were slightly fiery. He got a dry throat. Axel's eyes widened and couldn't move anymore.

"No, not again. Don't panic, I'm just hallucinating again," he muttered, while closing his eyes and praying that she was once he had opened his eyes again.

When he opened them again, Soraya was gone. A feeling of relief washed over him. There were really times that Axel was pleased that he had no heart, otherwise he would still have a heart attack by now.

He turned the tap and splashed some water in his face. "That's just great. Now I can't sleep anymore", he said grumpily.

Now he would worry about everything all night. He went to his desk and opened a drawer. He found what he was looking for. It was a picture of a beautiful woman with long, blonde hair and dark, sparkling, mysterious eyes, as mysterious as her smile. Eyes that gave you a head full of questions and made your brains freeze. A smile that gave you sleepless nights. Soraya...

He remembered the first day that he met her. A smile appeared on his face and he closed his eyes. He went back to that day.

Before Axel could take the next step with Soraya, by telling her how much she meant to him, he had seen with his own eyes how Soraya was killed... by her fiance.

 _That bastard is going to pay for that!_

That had been his very first thought when he'd waken up as Axel. Xemnas had promised Axel many years ago that he, Axel, would have the chance to avenge Soraya's death. He had waited and suffered long enough. Tomorrow, Axel would help Xemnas remember the words he had spoken.

"It's now… or never," Axel whispered.

He kept repeating these words, like a mantra, until he finally fell asleep.

* * *

He woke up half past six.

"Whoa! This time I really fell asleep after my nightmare! Unbelievable! This really helps me with being in a good mood. Oh, note to self: I really should stop talking to myself. It freaks everyone out, even me." He laughed maniacally, before getting out of his bed. As soon as he did so, Axel stepped into the pieces of the broken glass. "AAAUW!"

He screamed a lot of things. Most of them were curses.

Next, he walked to his bathroom. There was nothing left of his good mood. He was grumpy again. "Why is it always me? This new life really is a curse for me!"

He wouldn't let anyone of the Organization know how grumpy he was though. They would only laugh at him when they found out. The Organization really had lost its glamour after Roxas' departure, that was certain.

A knock on his door brought him back to reality. "What?"

The door opened. It was Xaldin. "So it was you who was screaming like a helpless girl?" he said, smirking.

"What do you want?"

Xaldin always gave him the nerves in the mornings.

"Wow, a little bit grumpy, aren't we?" He laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. What are you doing here?"

"Xemnas is organizing a meeting. It'll start in ten minutes. Unfortunately you're invited too."

Axel rolled his emerald-green eyes. "Great. I have to change clothes, so if you'll excuse me…"

He quickly pushed Xaldin out of his room. "Hey!" Xaldin yelled, because he almost fell over his cloak.

Axel merely grinned and closed the door behind him. _Such a pity he didn't break his neck._

So Xemnas was planning something. He was wondering what it could be. It looked like they would finally get some action. That was the only reason that he started to hurry. His hair took almost ten minutes. That was quite strange, since it normally took him longer to do his hair. He hoped it looked the same as always.

He ran out of his room and didn't even bother to breakfast. "Wait, what am I doing? How stupid of me," he said.

Axel stopped and quickly made a portal. In his hurry, he'd almost forgotten about the dark powers that he had. He was almost late, when he arrived at the place. Every member, save for Number I was already sitting on their chair, patiently waiting for their leader to show up.

"Nice hair," Luxord said sarcastically upon spotting the red-haired man.

Axel just wanted to give him a snarky remark, when Xemnas entered the white room. Everyone was immediately silent.


End file.
